Thankful
by DigitalAlice
Summary: It's Craig and Tweek's first Thanksgiving together! But which house do you want them to have Thanksgiving dinner at? Chapter One - they spend their first Thanksgiving at Tweek's house. Chapter Two - they spend it at Craig's house. Enjoy!
1. Tweek's House

When Tweek had invited Craig over for Thanksgiving, it was primarily for two reasons. The first: his parents told him to. The second: Craig was never, ever, ever going to agree to something so 'couple-like'.

So this was definitely not going to the well-overthought plan.

'Sure, what time should I be there?' Craig asked as they held hands on the playground.

'Uh… oh… ngh… you really want to come?' Tweek felt himself become more and more worked up, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground. Craig put his hand on Tweek's knee to stop him from shaking.

'Yeah. What time?'

'D-Dinner's at 1.30.'

'I'll be there,' Craig said, typing in a reminder on his phone.

Tweek had managed to contain his panic at the time, but now it was actually Thanksgiving and he was helping his mother by making the mashed potatoes. Craig was going to be knocking on his door any minute, so there was only one thing he could do.

He screamed in terror, beating the fresh hell out of the potato mixture.

'What if-gah!- what if I say something stupid?!' Tweek jabbed at the bowl with trembling hands.

'Tweek, honey…'

'What if Dad makes a bad joke? What if Craig gets bored? What if-'

Mrs Tweak put his hands on Tweek's shoulders. He looked up at her, twitching and jittering.

'I don't want anything to go wrong,' Tweek said.

There was a knock at the door before his mother could reply, and Tweek shrieked and turned to wreak havoc on the potatoes again. He heard his dad go to open the door.

'Okay, let's serve the food before it gets cold,' Mrs Tweak said, grabbing large bowls of vegetables. 'Bring the potatoes and the gravy through please, hon.'

She hesitated in the doorway, looking back at Tweek's quivering hands.

'Actually, leave the gravy,' she said quickly. 'Grab something you won't spill.'

When Tweek brought the food through, Craig was already seated at the table with Mr Tweak. He was almost unrecognisable; he'd taken his blue jacket off at the door and wore a smart shirt, and he'd even taken off his trademark hat and combed his hair neatly. He was talking politely and sipping some water, but he smiled at Tweek when their eyes met.

Oh.

This might actually be quite nice.

Tweek took his seat next to Craig and they waited while Mrs Tweak served the meat. Then they all sat round the table and Tweek took a shaky breath. Craig was sitting here with his family, and he wasn't acting bored or like he'd rather be somewhere else. In fact, he didn't even seem out of place.

'So Craig,' Mr Tweak said, 'we like to say what we're thankful for before we eat. So we'll start and if you have anything you want to say, you can. I'm thankful for my family, and the success of my business. Honey?'

Mrs Tweak took a sip from her cup. 'I'm thankful that we all have our health and can come together as a family like this. I'm glad we have the newest member of our family here with us...' she smiled at Craig as she spoke, '…and I'm grateful we have good food on the table and a roof over our heads.'

Tweek looked at Craig, who was watching him expectantly. Right. It was his turn. So much pressure.

'Uhhh… ngh…'

He felt Craig take his hand under the table. His skin was warm and soft, his fingertips brushing lightly over the top of his hand.

'I'm thankful to have so many people in my life that care about me,' Tweek said, feeling soothed. 'I used to wish someone would come and take my fears away, like maybe an angel. And then…' Tweek squeezed Craig's hand. '…and then I found you.'

He blushed a deep pink as his parents aww'ed at them, and Craig hid his smile behind his free hand.

'Anything to add, Craig?' Mr Tweak asked.

'I'm grateful you invited me into your home to share this day with you,' Craig said with cool confidence. 'And that Tweek allowed me into his life, so that I could share in everything with him.'

Tweek felt his stomach do little flips that made him nervous and happy at the same time. How was Craig being so perfect at this?

He sat in quiet awe as they ate and talked and laughed. Craig patiently answered questions about school and politely complimented Mrs Tweak on the food.

'These mashed potatoes are the best,' Craig said as he tucked into seconds. And the whole time he didn't let go of Tweek's hand once. Tweek had so much to be thankful for this year.

When the dinner was over and the boys had helped clean up, Craig thanked Tweek's parents for inviting him.

'I need to head back to spend time with my family,' Craig said as Tweek walked him to the door. They waited until both of Tweek's parents were out of sight, and then Craig leaned to give him a soft, lingering kiss.

'You were amazing today,' Tweek said with a shy smile.

Craig put on his hat and jacket, then took Tweek's hands in his.

'It's not often I get the chance to impress your parents.'

'They're impressed,' Tweek laughed quietly. He looked up at Craig. 'I'm impressed.'

They kissed again and said their goodbyes. Tweek watched Craig walk into the crisp, cool afternoon, and as the flakes of snow started to drift down between them, Tweek realised a powerful thought, a thought that crept up and took him by surprise.

His mother came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, looking down at his blank stare with concern.

'Tweek, honey, what is it?'

Tweek smiled up at her.

'I'm… I'm going to marry him someday.'


	2. Craig's House

Craig dragged Tweek by the wrists, and the whole way up the driveway the blonde squirmed to get free.

'Really, I'd just be in the way!' Tweek struggled against Craig's firm grip.

'No, you won't,' Craig said calmly.

'But-'

'Tweek, you've come to my house before. You've met my family before.'

'Yeah,' Tweek whimpered, 'but not since we started… not since we became… more than friends.'

Craig stopped on his doorstep, giving Tweek a playful smile.

'More than friends? I'm your more-than-a-friend?'

Tweek blushed furiously, tilting his head down to hide his face under tufts of scruffy hair.

'Don't tease me,' he pouted.

'Babe, you're going to be fine.'

Craig leaned close and placed a soft kiss on his lips, just as the front door opened. Tweek screeched and jumped backwards, but Craig's dad had already seen them.

'Oh, uh, my bad,' Mr Tucker said, scratching the back of his head.

'It's fine,' Craig replied, pulling Tweek inside.

'Your mother wants you to get the drinks sorted.'

'You want a soda?' Craig smiled at Tweek, and he nodded quickly, clutching the bottom of his shirt nervously. Craig leaned to whisper in his ear.

'Don't worry, you'll do great.' He disappeared into the kitchen to get everyone something to drink, leaving Tweek to stand awkwardly as Mr Tucker sat down at the head of the table. Mrs Tucker and Tricia were laying out food on the table and setting plates.

'Do… do you want me to help?' Tweek asked, his voice small. Craig's mother smiled at him.

'You're okay, sweetie, don't worry.'

'Here, sit here,' Tricia said, pointing to a seat. 'Sit next to me, Tweek!'

'Mmm,' Tweek agreed with a nod. She ran up to him and hugged him. Craig came out of the kitchen with a tray of glasses and scowled at her.

'Get off of him,' Craig snapped. 'I don't want him to smell like _you_.'

Tricia turned to flip him off, then dashed into the kitchen to grab more food.

'See?' Craig whispered. 'They love you.'

Finally, they all settled down at the table. Tweek was next to Tricia and opposite Craig. He felt so far away.

Craig reached out his foot and nudged Tweek's ankle, and for the remainder of the meal they played a subtle game of footsie under the table, a faint blush on Tweek's cheeks. Just a little contact, but it was enough.

'Happy Thanksgiving!' the family drank to their health and happiness, then tucked into the food.

When they couldn't eat anymore – and could barely move – Craig and Tweek both helped to clear the dishes and wash up.

'Well, cut my head off and mount it on a wall,' Mr Tucker said, 'because I am _stuffed!_ Good food, Laura.'

He lounged back in his lazy chair and flicked on the TV.

'Wanna play some Xbox before you go?' Craig whispered, wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist from behind.

'Yeah,' Tweek said, so Craig started leading him towards the stairs.

'We're going up to my room to play,' Craig called, and Mr Tucker turned around in his chair.

'Play? With each other…?'

'Yeah, just some games,' Craig said. The colour drained from his dad's face.

' _Video_ games,' Craig clarified with a frown.

'Oh. Keep your door open.'

Craig flipped him off and took Tweek upstairs, shutting the door.

'He thinks we'll do something?' Tweek asked with a nervous laugh.

'Well,' Craig said, pulling him close, 'You are my more-than-a-friend.'

'You're never going to let me live that down, are you?'

Craig handed him a controller, shaking his head with a mischievous smile. They played Xbox for nearly two hours, Tweek sitting with his back against Craig's chest, cuddled up close. They were about to begin another match when Tricia stuck her head round the door.

'Aren't you expected home at four?' she asked, tilting her head.

Tweek looked up at her.

'Yeah, why?'

She glanced down at her watch.

'It's four thirty.'

'Wh…What?!' Tweek twisted around to look at Craig's alarm clock. 'We totally lost track of time!'

'And I didn't even take your clothes off,' Craig smirked, pausing the video game.

'I gotta go,' Tweek said. He put his controller down and kissed Craig on the cheek, then rushed to stand up.

'Wait,' Craig said. 'Did you have a good time, at least?'

Tweek stopped in the doorway and smiled at him.

'I had a great time. Thank you.'

Tweek blew him a final kiss then disappeared into the hall. Stretching out with his back against the carpet, Craig grinned at the ceiling. Tricia leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him.

'I've never seen you look so happy,' she said suspiciously.

'Maybe that's because I just realised something, and now I know something that you don't.'

'What's that?' she asked, and Craig sat up to smile at her.

'Some day, I'm going to marry that boy.'


End file.
